Backlight modules provide a backlight with a uniform light emission for a display device, and different shapes of display devices require to be configured with different shapes of backlight modules.
Generally, a backlight module is prepared by arranging a plurality of LED lights on a base substrate to form a straight LED strip. In order to prevent the LED strip from being bent to damage a circuit of the LED strip, the longest straight edge among edges of a module substrate of the backlight module is typically selected as an edge close to which the LED strip is placed. However, this usually causes that only the longest straight edge becomes an actual lighting edge in the backlight module, while the rest plurality of edges of the module substrate do not emit light, thus leading to less uniform light emission of the backlight module.